Bottled Truth
by SavageVolpe
Summary: A one shot KxH for freakling. Summary inside


Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways, own Yu Yu Hakusho. I also do not own. Soul Caliber 2 

Warnings: Yaoi, Kurama and Hiei. Don't like the idea of yaoi, or this couple. I advise you to leave.  And if this does turn into more then one chapter, I warn you, I suck at updating. And if you do not like. YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina or KoenmaxBotan JinxTouya. Then also beware. Very long for a one shot too ..;;;;;;    

Summary: Our perfect model student, Shuiichi Minamino, gets drunk.

An ear-piercing scream caused any remaining birds to fly away from the immediate area. 

"Ha, Got em."  A raven-haired teen stood before the remains and looked down in triumph.

"You're just lucky I got knocked back, if I wasn't. I would have taken him out." An angry looking orange haired teen walked up and stood next to the remains as well.

"Hn." A spiky haired, what appeared to be a teen, was cleaning his katana with a piece of cloth from his cloak.

"Don't get started with me shrimp!"

"Or what, you'll get knocked back again and have Urameshi save your ass again?"

" I didn't need saving! I could have taken them all by myself!"

"Not from what I saw."

"Well, from what I saw. You weren't even here."

"Of course, not to you! I move to fast for your ningen eyes to comprehend."

"That's it shrimp!" The orange haired teen stepped over the bloody mess and began to summon his spirit sword.

The spiky haired demon turned towards him and smirked. "I would like to see you try."

The orange haired lad didn't reply but instead raised his spirit sword and was about to run to the demon.

"Stop it, both of you." A cool calm alto voice came from behind them. "Kuwabara, put away your sword. And you Hiei, stop provoking him." A red haired teen walked up and stood next to Hiei and looked to the raven haired one. "Yusuke, why didn't you stop them?"

"Ah, I just didn't feel like it. and I wouldn't have minded seeing Kuwa over there get his ass kicked." Yusuke replied grinning. 

"I would have not gotten my ass kicked Urameshi. I'll show you." Kuwabara raised his sword again.

"I said stop. There is no more need for fighting; I think we had our fill for tonight." The red haired teen gazed around at the mess of demons.

Kuwabara returned his spirit sword and nodded. "Yea, you're right Kurama."

"I would have won anyways." Hiei muttered under his breath. Kurama nudged him with his elbow and looked at him, his eyes saying. _Be nice._

"hn…"

"Well, I guess we could all go back to my place for awhile. My mom went out drinking again." Yusuke said while shoving his hands into his pockets and began walking away.

"Sounds like fun Urameshi." Kuwabara began following the teen.

Kurama looked after the two "You coming Hiei?"

"Hn, like I want to be around that fool any longer."

 "Aw, come on Hiei. He could be right, it may be fun."

"That would be the first time the fools right."

Kurama sighed. "Well…." Kurama had just thought of something that might work. "If you go, I promise. Afterwards, we can go for some sweet snow."

Hiei looked up at Kurama. "You promise?"

"Yes"

"Any flavor?"

"Yes Hiei, of course."

Hiei thought about this for a moment before sticking his hands in his pockets and began walking forward. "Fine…."

Kurama smiled. "Come on slow poke, we got to catch up to them."

Hiei paused in his walking as a certain red haired fox brushed past him running. _Slowpoke? I'm not sure about the poke part, but I do not like the slow part. Who is he, to call me, Hiei, Slow?_

_You know who he is. _Another voice in Hiei's mind came out to speak it's or Hiei's mind. _He is Youko Kurama. The love of your life. The beautiful red haired, emerald eyed fox._

Hiei growled, he hated when that other part of his mind decided to enter, courtesy of the Jagan eye. _Why don't you just show the fox what you think of him calling you slow. Oh wait, you won't. Can't hurt the precious Kitsune now, can we?_

_Shut up and let me think, my own thoughts. _

Silence. Hiei sighed with relief, but he knew the voice was right. He wouldn't hurt Kurama. _Stupid other side, being so damn smart and…. rational…. I don't know anymore._  Hiei threw up his arms in frustration and flitted off to follow Kurama to the detectives' house. 

Hiei caught up to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a heated debate about some stupid ningen game.

"No way Urameshi! Kilik can so beat Maxi's ass."

"Okay sure Kuwabara, when we get to my house. I'll show you what Maxi can really do. When you play as him, you don't do him justice."

"Well, when we get there, I'll show you what Kilik can do."

Hiei tugged at Kurama's arm sleeve, who was just smiling at the two other teens. He then looked down to Hiei after feeling the pull. "Yes Hiei?"

Hiei gestured to the two fighting. "What are those fools talking about?" 

Kurama laughed. "Oh, it's nothing. They are arguing who can win in Soul Caliber 2."

"Zoul Caliter 2?" 

"No Hiei, Soul Caliber. It's an x-box game. We'll be arriving at Yusuke's house and you can see it." Kurama chuckled "I wonder who will win."

"If that fool's fighting is like in real life. Then the detective is sure to win."

"Hey! I heard that shrimp."

Kurama sighed.

"Ha ha, he's got a point there Kuwa." 

"Shut up Urameshi!!! Just for that, I'm going to kick your ass even harder now."

Kuwabara began to walk faster in frustration. 

Yusuke arrived at his front door and pushed the still angry Kuwabara aside. "Geez man, I didn't know you were that eager to get a whoopin"

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Oh, well see you gets whooped. Now just open the door."

Kurama and Hiei stood waiting for Yusuke to find the right key to the door.

"You know Yusuke, It would be wise if you colour coordinated your keys."

"Yea…it would be, but. I would forget the colours." 

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all sweat dropped.

"Here we go." Yusuke opened the lock and stepped in, followed by the rest. They all removed their shoes in the foyer. Hiei, being the last one in, closed the door behind them. 

"Damnit detective. Why is it so dark?"

"Hm…It is rather dark…Okay guys. Try to find the light switch, it's on the wall somewhere"

"Well duh Urameshi. The switch wouldn't be on the floor."

"Just shut up and look."

"I can't see anything!"

"You know what I mean!!!"

All four boys began to feel against the walls for the light switch. Kurama was searching the left wall, until about midway. He touched something. He moved his hand over it slightly and felt bandages. He then quickly removed it, but not before imprinting the feel of it in his mind

"Oh, sorry Hiei."

Both of them were blushing but the darkness hid it, much to their relief.

"HA! I found it!" Yusuke flipped on the switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!"

Yusuke fell backwards onto Kuwabara, who wasn't ready for this and fell on the floor. 

"Baka, uncoordinated fools."

Yusuke stood up quickly, red in the face and looked around at the "assailants".

There stood, a teenage Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Jin, and Touya.

"What are you guys doing here?! You know this is trespassing!!!!"

"Nuh-uh. We talked to your mom earlier, and she gave us a key. So" Botan proceeded into sticking her tongue out at Yusuke.

"Well, that explains that, but why are you here?"

"Today, just so happens to be. The one hundredth, successful mission you have done." Koenma stated matter of factly. "So, were going to have a little party."

"And you know me Urameshi, can't miss out on a little fun, eh?" Jin said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ooo, this is going to be so much fun." Yukina piped up while clasping her hands together in front of her.

Which caused, one of the worst things to happen. 

"YUKINA!!!!!!" Kuwabara screeched while he pushed past Yusuke and ran to hold Yukina's hand, "I'll make sure you have the greatest of times."

"Your so sweet Kazuma."

Kuwabara blushed, and then began to smile as he stood up.

From the foyer, a low growl could be heard, as Kuwabara held Yukina's hand. 

Kurama turned around and looked at Hiei. 

"Shh, Hiei, you know they have been going for awhile…so just calm down and enjoy this party." Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder and smiled. "It can't be that bad."

Hiei immediately relaxed as he felt the warm touch of Kurama's hand, but before letting Kurama know this, he shrugged his hand off. "Hn"

"Well, how bout we eat something to get this party started." Jin announced quite loudly.

"Yea, I am starving."

Everyone made their way into the kitchen, were as several boxes of pizza lay on the table. 

"Whoa Koenma, aren't we the loaded one?"

Koenma gulped and pulled at his shirt collar. "I didn't pay for this."

"What? Then who did?"

Koenma nervously looked at Botan, who in turn sweat dropped.

"Botan…Who bought this?"

"Well…seeing as how, Koenma or I, don't carry around ningen money…"

"Continue…"

"I kinda…borrowed some." 

"From who may I ask?"

"Uh…..you…"

"What?!? You never asked me! What did you do, ransack my room?"

"yes…"

"Oh you so are going to pay for this." 

Yusuke was making his way over to Botan, who was hiding behind Koenma.

"Yusuke Urameshi. You leave Botan alone."

Yusuke turned to see Keiko with her hands on her hips staring at him. "Fine, fine. But they better give me something in return."

"Can we just eat now?" 

Touya nudged Jin in the ribs with his elbow. "Be patient."

"Oi, that hurt."

Touya gave Jin an icy stare. "We are guests and should be patient."

"But Touya, I'm hungry now…"

Touya sighed, "Okay fine. Urameshi. Can we eat now?"

"Oh yea! Everyone, grab a plate from there" Yusuke pointed to a cabinet "and get the cups over there" he pointed to another cabinet "and get a slice or two and go on into the living room. I'll be right back." Yusuke dashed out the room and upstairs.

"He probably went to go check his room." 

"Yea, but now we can finally get some grub, eh Touya?"

Touya gave a little laugh. "Yes Jin, we can get some food now."

Everyone, excluding Hiei, grabbed a plate and some pizza and went to the living room.

Yusuke came down the stairs, just as everyone got seated holding two bottles. 

"Yusuke! Those aren't sake bottles are they?"

"No, Only one of them is. This one, is for after we drink this one. To play a little…spin the bottle"

"You can't drink that Yusuke!"

"Aw, lighten up Keiko. It's not like I'm going to drink it all by myself. What do ya say Jin?"

"Count me and Touya in Urameshi"

"What?"

Jin put an arm on Touya's shoulder and leaned on it. "I said, Urameshi can count us in for some sake."

"Yea, I heard you…but who said I wanted some?" 

"I did of course." Jin took his arm off of Touya and playfully tapped his head. " I thought we were the smart one here." Touya crossed his arms.

"You know what I meant."

Jin laughed good-naturedly "Of course I do. It's just, I know. You would have wanted some."

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought."

Jin turned to Touya and gave him a little puppy dog pout. "Aw…Please? Come on Tou-chan." Jin resorted to tugging on Touya's fishnet sleeve. "Pwease?" 

Touya threw up his arms. "Fine, just give me the damned sake Urameshi."

"Ha ha, yay." Jin gave up the puppy dog look, and went into a victorious smile. 

"Alight then." Yusuke poured both the demons some sake. "How about you Koenma, Botan?" 

"Okay sure." Koenma extended his cup to Yusuke.

"Koenma, are you sure?"

"Yea, you should have some too."

"Well, if you say so." Botan put her cup out as well. "Fill her up there Yusuke."

Yusuke poured both the Rekai residents a cup. "Bout you Kuwabara, and Yukina?" 

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I do not handle sake well, and need to get up tomorrow early to help Genkai around the temple."

"Oh okay, sorry to hear that. How about yourself Kuwabara?"

"You know my answer." 

Yusuke proceeded to pouring Kuwabara's cup. "Now, Keiko."

"I'm not sure Yusuke."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Yusuke took Keiko's cup and began pouring it. "There we go." He handed the cup back to Keiko

"I'm not going to drink this."

"Yes you are, even if I have to force you."

"Hmph"

"Hiei?"

"No, I would prefer not to become a drunken fool."

"Your loss. Kurama?"

"Ah, no thanks Yusuke."

"Come on, it'll make this party more fun."

Kurama looked around at everyone in the living room and felt a little bit…lonely.

There on the loveseat sat Keiko, and the next seat would most likely seat Yusuke. On the recliner sat Yukina and Kuwabara was on the armrest. The couch had Jin and Touya, Kurama had this feeling they were more then friends. On the floor next to the couch sat Koenma and Botan. Hiei stood leaned against the wall, leaving Kurama to sit alone in another reclining chair.

"You know what, I guess I will."

"Alright Kurama"

Hiei's eyes widened when he heard the fox change his mind. _I wonder what made him do it. I know his mother wouldn't want him to become drunk. _Hiei shrugged it off. _It's not really my concern what my fox does._

_Oooo, Your fox is he?_

_I meant…THE fox. _Hiei narrowed his eyes, and watched the detective poor Kurama a shot of sake.

Yusuke sat next to Keiko and poured himself some sake. "Okay, everyone, at the same time. We will all drink our shots together. On the count of three, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"One…two…"

Everyone put the cup to his or her lips.

"Three"

They all drank the shot in a…. shot.

"Wow, that was a rush" 

Botan gave a nod at Koenma's statement. Yusuke fill his cup again and handed the bottle over to Keiko.

"I can see why my mom likes this stuff so much."

"It is a real, pleasantly warm feeling inside." Keiko filled her cup again and handed it to Koenma.

"Oh no, is miss goody two shoes Keiko going to become an alcoholic?"

Next thing you know, Yusuke had a large bump on the head. "Itai!!!!"

Koenma filled both his and Botan's cups up and walked over to give the bottle to Jin and Touya. "Eating already Jin?"

Jin looked up and smiled. "I'm hungry"

Touya took the bottle filling both his and Jin's cup. "Thanks" Touya handed the bottle over to Kurama, he nodded a thanks and Touya returned to his seat. Kurama filled his cup up and handed it to Kuwabara.

"So Urameshi, when do you think we can play spin the bottle?" Kuwabara asked as he filled up his cup.

"When I get so drunk, that you actually look good."

Jin gave out a loud laugh. While Kuwabara started to steam. 

"No amount of alcohol could make that ningen fool look good." 

Kuwabara threw a pillow at Hiei, who of course, dodged it with ease. Hiei just scoffed at the petty attempt at hitting him.

Kuwabara turned back to face Yusuke. "What do we do till then?"

Yusuke pointed to Jin who was finishing up his first slice of pizza. "What he's doing."

Jin grabbed his second slice and shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm…

"Hungry! We all know it Jin" Touya finished the sentence for him.

"Geez Tou-chan, maybe someone is a little hungry too."

"Stop calling me Tou-chan!"

"Why, I think it suits you" Koenma added in. Him and Botan weren't quite used to such a strong alcohol and were getting affected first. Botan was leaning on the couch eating pizza with a slight pink blush to her cheeks.

"Yea, It does." Botan nodded with approval. "It makes you cuter." She then pinched Koenma's cheek, "Like him"

Koenma blushed. "Heh."

"Well, we know who's drunk already." Yusuke drank another cup of sake. "But, lets eat."

Many pieces of pizza were eaten and many more cups of sake were poured, all while reminiscing on past events. They told of the many missions to Jin and Touya, who in turn. Explained what they have been doing. About half way through this, Yukina left to go sleep upstairs in a guest bedroom and Hiei, surprisingly enough was still there but just sitting on the windowsill (a/n of course Hiei is still here. But he's not included in the "everyone" when they do stuff. He must just really want that sweet snow, ne?)

"Well." Yusuke squinted at Kuwabara, "I think it's about time to play."

"Just shut up Urameshi and get the bottle out."

Yusuke got up and grabbed the bottle. The problem was, being as drunk as he was, he tripped on the edge of the couch, dropping the bottle causing it to break. 

Touya, Jin, Koenma, and Botan all began laughing. They were probably the most drunk out of all of them. 

"Smooth move Urameshi."

Yusuke plopped himself on the loveseat and put his arm around Keiko. "Ah well, we'll just play another game."

"What would that be?"

Yusuke put his hand to his chin and thoughtfully began rubbing it. "I got it!"

"Okay, what would it be."

"I…don't know!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I know, how about…Truth or Dare?" 

"See, even if you are drunk Kurama. You're the smartest out of all of us."

"Ha ha, Touya over there may just be as smart, but I don't think he knows what truth or dare is, or is too drunk to do anything about."

Said Ice Master was very red in the cheeks. "Hey, I'm still pretty smart there foxy boy. I just don't know what this truth or dare game be."

"Well, that means. I get to go first, to show you how this works."

"Hey, that doesn't seem quite fair. I want to go first." Keiko whined as she pulled on Yusuke's arm.

"Fine, Fine Keiko, but make it interesting."

Keiko smiled and looked at Botan. "Botan! Truth or Dare?"

"Who me? Um…okay then. Dare."

" I dare you to, French kiss Koenma!"

Both Koenma and Botan blushed furiously. "Ko..Koenma? And if I don't?"

"Then, the consequence is…. you'll have to drink the rest of the sake in this bottle." 

Botan eyes got all small and she sweat dropped (a/n, you know ..;)

"So, kiss Koenma!"

Everyone watched intently as Botan turned to face the very red in the face Koenma.

"It's got to be a real one too! At least thirty seconds!"

Botan leaned in closer to Koenma and removed his pacifier. "Don't hate me for this."

Botan put her lips to Koenma's and began to kiss him. 

"Okay, make sure it's thirty seconds!" Everyone, apart from the kissing couple, turned to face Yusuke's grandfather clock. There was ten seconds left and they were all counting down. 

"One!" Everyone shouted in a drunken fit and turned to look at Botan and Koenma. They were now, passionately kissing each other. Botan's hands on his chest, and his hands were in her hair.

"Ahem…"

No response

"You two can stop now…"

Still no response.

"YOU TWO CAN STOP IT NOW!" Yusuke threw a pillow at them and they broke apart.

They both responded with a little heh. 

"Yea, heh indeed."

"Well, it's your turn now Botan."

Botan was now leaning against Koenma who had his arm around her. 

"Oh, and please no, don't dare Koenma to kiss you."

Botan stuck her tongue out at Yusuke. " Now, just for that. Yusuke, Truth or Dare?"

"Ha ha, Dare of course."

"Okay then their Yusuke. I dare you to streak! And not just in here, down the street."

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"You heard me, do it, or face the consequence, of kissing Kuwabara!"

"That's not the consequence."

"For you it is, because you like sake too much."

"DAMNIT!" Yusuke stormed up the steps, and yelled down when he reached the top. "Make sure the door is opened."

Kurama carefully stood up and walked over to the door. Nearly falling a few times. He opened the door and wobbled back to his seat. "All ready Yusuke!"

"Okay! Here I go!" Yusuke ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as his legs could take him, blushing furiously all the while. When Keiko saw the blur run past the couch, she turned around and covered her face with her hands blushing intensely. Kuwabara was desperately trying not to gouge his eyes out. Botan, Koenma, Kurama, and Touya were all blushing, but still very loudly laughing. Jin, laughing, flew over to the door and called down the street. "There sure is a full moon tonight!!!!" With that said, Jin flew back to his seat, laughing even harder. Kurama was the first to lessen his laughter.

"I wonder when he will be back."

Touya shrugged and grabbed some more sake. A few minutes later, Yusuke came back wearing a large trench coat. 

"Oi, Urameshi, where did you snag that?"

Yusuke's face was beet red from running and embarrassment. "I beat up some guy for it."

"Oh Yusuke" Keiko sighed

"What? I didn't want to keep running, and I wasn't about to just stroll in here in the buff."

"Thank God, I would have tossed my pizza if you did that."

"Shut up Kuwabara, I'm going up to change." Yusuke walked up the stairs.

"I wonder if that man who had the trench coat is okay."

Botan poked Keiko's knee. "You know you're just upset because you wanted to see him walk back in the nude" Botan stressed the word nude

Keiko batted Botan's hand away "That's not true."

"Then why are you blushing so much Keiko?"

Keiko was about to answer when Yusuke came down the stairs. "That was an adventure." He sat down on the loveseat and draped an arm around Keiko's shoulders. "You wouldn't believe what happened."

Everyone looked at him questioningly. 

"Well you see…."

To Yusuke's Midnight Run

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Yusuke pictured Kuwabara and shuddered_ It's better then kissing him. No matter how drunk I am. _Yusuke just got to the end of his block.

"Phew, I'm tired. But I don't want to walk back there like this." Yusuke looked down at his naked self. "And I'm defiantly NOT walking through that living room like this either." Yusuke looked around for maybe, a tree branch, or something to cover himself. "Aha." _What luck. _A man wearing a trench coat was taking a stroll, probably drunk himself. Yusuke hid behind the wall, and jumped the man from behind as he walked by. He knocked the man unconscious and stripped him of his trench coat and was putting it on.

"Uh Yusuke, is that you?" A voice behind him caused Yusuke to turn around quite quickly. 

Yusuke looked slightly down to see Stephanie, a daily customer of Keiko's ramen shop looking at him. "Oh…uh..Hi Stephanie." 

"It is you Yusuke…" Stephanie's eyes widen as for Yusuke forgot to close up the trench coat. She began to grow quite red in the cheeks and she turned her gaze away. 

Yusuke had looked at her puzzled and realized he forgot to close the trench coat, and hurriedly did so. "Heh…whoops."

Stephanie turned to face Yusuke again, still red in the cheeks. "Uh Yusuke, why are you naked?"

He couldn't exactly tell her, that he had been drinking. What could he do? Wait…He knew Stephanie liked him. _Aha! I got it. I just hope this works and Keiko doesn't kill me._

"Yusuke are you going to tell me…."

Yusuke grabbed Stephanie and kissed her. He then held her back and gave her a wink. Stephanie then fainted in his hands, and he gently laid her leaning on the wall. _Phew, it worked. I just hope she doesn't look to much into that. If I even survive Keiko._

Yusuke began the walk back. 

Urameshi Household

Keiko hit Yusuke on the head. "BAKA!"

"Itai!" Yusuke began rubbing the back of his head, "What was I supposed to do? Tell here I was drunk and doing this on a dare? You know how much trouble we could've gotten into?"

"we?"

"Yea, she'll tell her parents who will tell the school, and they would tell your parents since you hang around me and say I'm a bad influence. Your parents will talk to you about the day I was drunk, and realize you were at my house at the time."

"Oh…"

"See, I did it for you."

Yusuke gave Keiko a little squeeze.

"But what if she comes by the Ramen shop? She usually does."

Yusuke sweat dropped, "I didn't really think of that…I'll just let your deal with it."

"YUSUKE!" Keiko bashed him on the head again causing everyone to go into a fit of laughter.

Surprisingly enough Kuwabara laughter died down first. "Okay, come on Urameshi. It's your turn."

"Shut up, I'm going." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head again; "I've got the victim in mind. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Jin, Truth or Dare?"

"Bring on the dare Yusuke. I can do whatever you dish out."

Yusuke got an evil glint in his eye and a mischievous grin crept across his face. "Jin, I dare you, to not eat pizza or anything for the rest of the night."

"Aw!" Jin's ears immediately drooped down. "That's no fun!"

"That was a good one." Touya poked Jin in the ribs. "I'm surprised that he is even that skinny with all the food he eats." (a/n you notice how skinny he is? Look at some pictures, you'll see.) Everyone began laughing, except Jin.

"Ha ha, very funny Touya. Truth or dare?"

"Mhm? Me? Okay, I'll give this truth thing a whirl."

"Hey Urameshi. He has to tell the truth…right?"

"That's the rule Jin."

"Okay, I got it. Touya, tell the truth of what you thought as you fought Kurama." Everyone looked at Kurama and then back to Touya. Hiei, who was sleeping in the windowsill, opened his eyes to look at the group when he heard the name Kurama. 

Touya looked over at Kurama to see him with a questioning look on his face. Touya blushed and looked down at his lap.

"Come on Tou-chan. Tell them what you told me."

Touya looked up to see Jin's ears perked up with a full grin. Touya narrowed his eyes, "See if I ever tell you anything again. And I said stop calling me Tou-chan!!!"

"Okay fine, but just tell them what you told me."

Everyone was listening in closely, especially Kurama and Hiei. Touya looked down at his lap and started messing with his sleeve. "Well…when I was fighting with Kurama. I…I…didn't really want to hurt him."

"Oh, is that all. I didn't exactly want to hurt anyone else." Kurama leaned back in the chair. (a/n besides Karasu)

"Shh Kurama, there is more." Jin waved his hands to shush Kurama and poked Touya's shoulder. "Come on, spill the rest."

Touya batted Jin's hand away. "I was getting to that! Anyways…I didn't want to hurt Kurama…because I thought he was cute." Everyone looked at him for a moment and began to laugh again. 

Jin was holding his sides and poked Touya again. "The WHOLE rest."

Touya blushed again, "and…I thought that maybe…after the tournament…seeing as he didn't kill me. That we could be together."

Kurama was blushing and was about to reply to Touya when everyone heard a low growl come from the windowsill. They all turned to see Hiei sitting there, looking a little tense. "Is there something wrong Hiei?"

"Baka Kitsune, it's just a little cramp." Hiei lied. He growled because he wanted the fox to be his, and his alone. 

"Okay, then Hiei. Just making sure." Kurama turned back to Touya. "Well, Touya, I'm fully flattered and all, but you don't still have those feelings…do you?"

Touya blushed and shook his head. "No, not anymore."

"He betters not." Jin put his arm around Touya. "Or I'm afraid I would have to make sure I have no competition there fox boy." 

Everyone began laughing, but was stopped by a louder growl. Everyone turned over to Hiei again. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I said I was fine, so leave me be!" Hiei crossed his arms and looked out the window again, but not without catching a quick look of hurt across Kurama's eyes. _K'so. Why did I have to snap at him like that? Why did even growl?_

_Twice actually._

_Shut up. You don't think I know that?_ Hiei gazed out the window at the moon. _It's not like he's mine, or ever will be. _

Kurama shrugged and turned back to Jin and the rest of them. "So I was right."

"Right about what foxy boy?"

"About you two."

Touya and Jin looked at each other and blushed. 

"So you two guys are together?"

Touya looked over at Koenma. "Yes."

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple." Botan clutched her hands together, causing the element masters to blush again. 

"Yea yea, lets got on with the game."

"Aren't we pushy Kuwabara?"

"Ah it's nothing Koenma, someone is just a little homophobe." 

"Eh? Homo what?" Jin and Touya both looked at Yusuke.

"It's were someone doesn't like gay people."

Jin looked at Touya then back to Yusuke. "What be this gay Urameshi?"

Yusuke sighed and leaned back pulling Keiko with him. "It's when a guy likes other guys."

Both Jin and Touya said oh. "Well, in the Makai sexuality doesn't matter. I mean, with some of them, you can't really tell." Everyone except Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara laughed. (a/n so basically, just the demons and Rekai residents)

Yusuke cleared his throat a bit "well, lets just get on with the game. Shall we. I believe it is your turn Touya."

Touya looked up from pouring himself some sake. "Hm? I don't who to ask." Jin moved closer to Touya and whispered in his ear. Touya kept nodding then looked at Jin and bit curious but Jin just nodded.  

"Okay, Kuwabara. Truth or Dare? Or should I just say Dare, seeing as how you don't choose it. Jin over here will take you for a little flight, and lets just say. A drunk Jin and flying don't work well."

Yusuke threw his head back and laughed when Kuwabara sweat dropped. "Uh, okay dare."

"That's a good boy there." Touya smiled. "Okay, Kuwabara Kazuma. I dare you to put on one of Yusuke's mom's dresses, and wear a bra?" Touya looked over at Jin who nodded. "Yea, A bra on your head, and one over the dress." 

Kuwabara fell back onto the other side of the recliner and everyone started laughing. He stood up quite red in the face. "You want me to do what?!"

Touya looked up and smiled. "You heard me quite clearly."

Kuwabara became redder, if that was possible, and pointed accusingly at Jin. "You told him to say that!"

Jin looked at Kuwabara's finger and then at him. "And if I did?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kuwabara said with a somewhat serious tone

Jin began laughing and looked at Kuwabara, "I seriously doubt that." 

"Oi, what makes you so confident?"

"For one, you wouldn't have even chose dare if you didn't feel threatened by me. And secondly, him."  Jin pointed to Touya. Touya was glaring ice daggers at Kuwabara. 

"Don't you ever threaten Jin." Touya spoke with such a serious tone, and iced lined every one of his words.  Everyone became silent and stared at Kuwabara and Touya to his reaction. 

Kuwabara sweat dropped and backed away with his hands up. "I was just joking man. I'll be heading up stairs to change now." Kuwabara quickly ran up the stairs. 

"Hey! Don't choose one of my mom's nice dresses or bras!" Yusuke called up the stairs, then looked to Touya who had his arm crossed. 

"aw," Jin scooted over to Touya and put an arm around his shoulder. "Really worried bout me? You know I can take care of myself, and he was just kidding right?"

"Yea, I know…but still."

"Aw" Jin kissed Touya on the cheek, causing Touya to relax but also blush.

"That's so sweet" Both Keiko and Botan cooed, while Kurama looked on with a bit of jealously, not showing it to anyone. He grabbed the sake bottle and poured himself another cup. 

"Now, why don't you do that Yusuke?"

Yusuke lifted his arm off Keiko and turned to look at her. "What do you mean? I practically died to try and save you constantly!" 

Keiko giggled, "I know Yusuke, I was just messing with you." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, haha." He put his arm around Keiko again. Jin's ears perked up, "I think I can hear him coming."

Sure enough a very frustrated Kuwabara came stomping down the stairs. On his head was a bright pink bra, and he was wearing a dress with flowers on it, it only reached his knees.

"Why aren't you wearing the second bra?"

"I couldn't get the damned thing on!" He tossed a red bra at Touya. " I used a mirror to get this one on. But I couldn't see behind my back."

Botan snickered and got up off the floor. "Here let me help you." She grabbed the bra off Touya's head and headed over to Kuwabara. "Now, put your arms through here and turn around." Kuwabara grudgingly turned around and Botan hooked the bra shut. She then giggled and sat back with Koenma.  Kuwabara turned around and looked down at himself with a look of disgust.

"Well." Kurama tried to speak calmly. "Aren't we the pretty one?" 

"Shut up."

Kurama still managed to keep a calm exterior, apart from the small smile playing across his lips. "Oh, but it's true. The yellow flowers compliment your hair and skin tone well."

Everyone else had already begun laughing. Kuwabara sat down grumpily on the recliner and glared at the rest of them. "Oh bite me."

Everyone, including Kurama began laughing louder. Suddenly Yusuke stopped laughing and jumped off the loveseat and ran off down the hall. Only managing to stumble a few times. 

"Wonder where he's going." Kurama leaned forward in his chair a little and nearly fell over. "Whoops, little tipsy there."

Yusuke came back hiding something behind his back. 

"What do you have there Yusuke?"

"Why don't you come get it, madam" 

Kuwabara angrily got up. "What did you call me?" He started to walk towards Yusuke when a flash practically blinded him. "What the hell?" After gaining his eyesight back. He looked to Yusuke who had a huge grin across his face and was holding a camera and a Polaroid in the other. Yusuke began shaking the picture "Ah, blackmail."

"What?! You'd better destroy the picture right now!!!"

"No no, I think Shizuru might want a copy of it. Anyone else?"

Everyone eagerly raised his or hers hands, while Kuwabara's temper only rose.

"Okay, I'll make sure to get copies for everyone!" Yusuke jumped over the back of the loveseat. 

"You better…"

"Aw just shut up and go Kuwabara. You know you won't be able to stop me, so don't even bother making yourself look more like a fool."

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke with his beady eyes (a/n, it's true. He's eyes are the least detailed out of all of them XD), but sat down nonetheless. "Okay, Fine." He looked around the room and noticed Kurama, Kuwabara had a question that was bothering him lately. "Kurama. Truth or truth?"

Kurama laughed. "Do I not get to choose dare?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, I have this question I've been wanting to ask you."

He laughed again, "Okay fine, I guess I'm drunk enough to tell you whatever you ask."

"Okay good." Kuwabara took a deep breath. "Who do you like Kurama?"

Everyone eagerly looked to Kurama. Even Hiei looked at the fox. 

_That stupid fool actually thought of something good to ask._

Kurama looked around at everyone. 

"Come on, spill it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell you. I'll take the consequence."

"Aha! You do admit you like someone, but who?! Is it one of those fan girls of yours at school?"

"I'm sorry everybody, but I can't tell you, no matter how drunk I am."

"Well see about that." Yusuke handed him the rest of the sake. "Got to drink it all, then maybe later you'll let it slip." 

Kurama took the sake bottle and placed it near his lips. "I somehow doubt that Yusuke." He tipped the bottle back and drank the rest. After he was done, he very dizzily put the bottle down and gave a small hiccup. He blinked hazily at everyone. Then suddenly shouted. "Lets sing Karaoke!"

Everyone looked at Kurama with a puzzled expression on his or her faces. After a minute of silence, Keiko stood up. "Sounds like fun!" Soon everyone agreed in singing Karaoke.

After a few rounds of Karaoke, everyone settled to watching some old movies. In about the middle of the third one, Kurama got up very shakily and looked around the living room. Koenma was asleep with Botan leaning against his chest asleep. Jin was sprawled out on the couch, holding a pizza, he couldn't win the dare. Touya was curled against him. Kuwabara had fallen asleep in the recliner with his mouth wide open drooling. Yusuke was asleep with Keiko still under his arm. Kurama stumbled across the room, careful not to wake up anyone. 

He had just reached the door when someone touched his shoulder. "Leaving fox boy?"

Kurama turned around to see Yusuke grin at him. "Yea, I think my mom would be frightened if I wasn't in bed this morning, especially without a note."

Kurama swayed a little as he put on his shoes. 

"You going to be okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. This was fun."

Yusuke nodded. "I'll make sure to give you that copy of Kuwabara."

"Ha, thanks." Kurama walked out the door and was halfway down the street when Yusuke yelled at him. 

"Are you drunk enough to tell me who you like?"

Kurama laughed and shouted back. "No Yusuke!" He turned back to the road and chuckled to himself. He looked around at the deserted street, the lights slightly blurry and he swayed when he stepped. "It's too quiet" He spoke out loud "I know" He began to sing a song. About midway through the song he began laughing as he remembered what happened while he sung this at Yusuke's house. He laughed so hard he fell back against a wall.  

"Hn, Baka Kitsune." 

Kurama looked up to see Hiei arms crossed and looking at him. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to risk losing a fighting partner because he couldn't make it home because he was drunk." 

"Oh, okay." Kurama tried to push himself of the wall but immediately fell back against it again. Kurama began to laugh.

"Baka!" Hiei took hold of Kurama's arm and slung it over his shoulder and began walking towards Kurama's house.

"Aw Hiei. Your so kind." Kurama was laughing and swaying side-to-side singing another Karaoke song he sang as they made the way to his house. They reached his front door a while later. Kurama leaned against the door while he took his keys out of his pockets. He shoved a key in Hiei's face. "This is the red one, right?" (a/n his family is conveniently not there. Okay?)

Hiei backed away and snatched the key from him. "Baka." He squinted at it and then nodded. "It's red."

Kurama smiled like he just won something. "Yay, that's the key to my house. Hand it over now, please and thank you."

Hiei handed the key over to Kurama who began to try and put the key into the hole. He closed one eye and stuck out his tongue and pushed forward but the key only scratched the side. 

Hiei snatched up the key. "Let me do that stupid drunken fox!" He unlocked the door and threw it open. "There" He tossed the key and was about to walk away when he saw Kurama crash onto the floor, because he was leaning on the door. Kurama looked around and up at Hiei.

"Hey, that kind of hurt." Kurama looked around a bit more and yawned. "I'm tired, this looks like a good place to sleep." He stretched out his arms then put them under his head and closed his eyes. "Night Hiei"

Hiei looked down at Kurama. The moon shone through the open doorway, and illuminated Kurama's sleeping form.  He's legs were slightly curled, and his hair was lying around his shoulders, and partly his face. Hiei took in all of the sleeping form that his little heart could take. He then walked over to Kurama and gently shook him. Kurama stirred slightly and batted the offending hand away. "Sleep"

Hiei smirked. "Baka Kitsune." He grabbed one of Kurama's arm and slung it over his shoulder and stood. Half dragging, and half walking Kurama. Hiei looked up the stairs and sighed. He began the march up the stairs. About halfway up, Kurama tripped on a step and fell forward, causing Hiei to stumble and his back to hit the wall. Kurama fell forward onto Hiei so that Kurama's face rested on his shoulder, and one arm was draped over the other. Kurama tilted his head so he could talk into Hiei's ear. "Thank you for catching me."

Kurama's warm breath on Hiei's ear sent pleasant shivers down his spine. 

"You smell nice too…like pine." Kurama lifted his head to smell Hiei's hair. He then rested his head on his shoulder. "And you're so warm." He hugged Hiei tightly to himself and gave a contended sigh.

Hiei loved the way this felt. He loved the way Kurama rested his head on his shoulder, and he's breath sending pleasant goose bumps on his flesh. How he wished that he could hug him back, but he's logical side keep telling him. That Kurama is drunk and doesn't know what he is doing or saying. Hiei put his hands on Kurama chest to gently push him away, with much reluctance. "Come on fox, we need to get up the rest of these stairs." Kurama mumbled but was still lead to his room. 

Hiei laid Kurama down on his bed and began to pull away when Kurama hugged him tighter. "No…you're so warm. Stay here" Kurama tried to pull Hiei down on the bed next to him but Hiei took his arms off himself. 

"If you're cold. Use a blanket." 

Kurama whined. "I'm not cold." He looked at Hiei with half lidded eyes and pulled the blanket up to him. "Be that way…" Kurama closed his eyes.

Hiei looked at Kurama once more then made his way to the window. 

"No! Don't leave, please. At least just stay until I wake up." Hiei looked to Kurama who was propped up on one elbow on his side. Still looking extremely sleepy.

"Why fox? My services have been finished."

"Please?"

_You know you want to._

Shut up! Did I ask for your opinion? 

_No, but I'm just saying what you are thinking._

_I know what I want, but that wouldn't be very me, to do it._

_Ask for something in return. Like…you never got your sweet snow._

_No…I have a better idea.  _

"Okay Kurama, I'll stay. On one condition though."

"Hiei, I already promised you some sweet snow."

"No, it's not that. I want to know who you like."

Kurama eyes widen slightly. "Why?"

Crap, think of something logical… "It's another thing I'll have up on those ningen fools." That seems good enough. 

Kurama sighed, "Okay, but you have to promise. That you will stay."

Hiei nodded.

Kurama sighed again. "I wouldn't say I liked this person."

Hiei was too much his surprise slightly relieved. 

"More like, love and adore this person for who they are." 

Hiei's became suddenly tense. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"Hiei? Come here." Kurama used his other hand and motioned for Hiei to come closer. Hiei very stiffly came over, so he was about a foot away. "No silly, closer so I can tell you."

"There is no one here baka."

Kurama still motioned. "Closer."

Hiei moved closer so that he was right against the bed. Kurama motioned for Hiei to lower his head some, which he did. Kurama sat himself up lazily and put on hand on Hiei's shoulder and used his other hand to cup his ear as to block out anyone else from hearing. Kurama leaned forward and whispered. "It's you Koi."  He then turned Hiei to face him and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Night Hiei." Kurama closed his eyes and fell back onto his pillows, instantly falling asleep, obviously induced by the alcohol. 

Hiei stood frozen bent over like that as he watched Kurama fall asleep. He very slowly and shakily reached a hand to his lips as he straightened up. He felt behind him with his other hand, still gazing upon the fiery red head that lay peacefully asleep, until he grabbed Kurama's desk chair. He turned it around so he could sit in it. He sat down, fingers still pressed to his lips and he looked at the sleeping form of Kurama and smirked. You couldn't tell that this was the Legendary Bandit. Who killed many, and plundered just as much. 

Instead, you saw Shuiichi Minamino. Perfect student, always caring, and equally as smart and cunning as he is handsome. 

_You can put your hand down, it's not like it matters. He's drunk and won't remember._

Hiei put his hand down and crossed his arms. He leaned back in the chair so that it rested on two legs, and against the desk. 

He could remember, if not. I'll just act like it never happened… 

Hiei closed his eyes to drift off into an uneventful, but not entirely pleasant sleep.

 Kurama rolled over and immediately moaned. He closed his eyes even more and used his arm to drape over his eyes. "To bright…." His voice was hoarse and tasted pretty bad too. 

"Drink this" 

Kurama lifted his arm a little bit to peer from underneath it. Hiei stood with a glass of water. 

"Drink it" He shoved the glass of water directly in front of Kurama's face. "I'm not going to stand around all day holding a glass of water, so take it." 

Kurama removed his arm and squinted till he got adjusted to the light, then sat up. He leaned against his headboard and took the glass of water. "Thank you" He took a sip and enjoyed the cool sensation in brought to his scratchy throat. "Much better." He looked to Hiei who was seated in the chair, leaning back with his arms crossed. He took another sip of water before setting it down on his nightstand. He began to stretch out his arms, but drew them back in quickly.  "Ouch!" He looked to his arm to see a bruise mark up the side. "When did this happen?"

"You fell."

"When…how?"

"Don't you remember anything from last night?"

Kurama held his head. "I remember, laughing…a lot of it too. I also know, I got drunk…really drunk."

_So he doesn't remember, time to push into the back of my mind, to be forgotten._

"Oh, and I remember something else too…"

Hiei looked at Kurama somewhat expectantly. 

"Lot's of singing, maybe that's why my voice is so dry." Kurama gave a low chuckle but stopped when he saw Hiei looking down at the carpet. "Is everything okay Hiei? I didn't do anything last night that….I should remember should I?"

"No, not at all." Hiei barely spoke above a whisper. "Nothing too important."

Kurama sensed something was wrong with Hiei. He leaned back and began to try and recall the memories from last night. _There was pizza…talking…Touya telling about his feelings during the dark tournament. "Feelings."_ Kurama whispered to himself and looked back up to Hiei. _How could you be so stupid to almost forget that Kurama?! _All of a sudden, Kurama began to chuckle lowly. It slowly spread into loud laughter. 

"What is so funny?"

"I just remembered how I got this bruise across my arm. The ever so graceful Youko Kurama. Injured because he was leaning on a door and fell." 

"Hn, so you remembered."

"I also remember something else, and that I fell asleep to soon for an answer."

Hiei leaned forward so that all four of the chair legs were on the ground. "What?"

"And now that I'm awake…" Kurama continued ignoring Hiei's question. "I'm going to get the answer, I'll make sure of that." Kurama motioned towards the plant on his desk (a/n convienience) and made the roots and vines grow to wrap Hiei in the chair tightly. 

"What are you doing fox?" Hiei squirmed around in his chair.

"I'm making sure I get my reply."

"I'll burn these vines off me!" Hiei began to raise his body temperature. 

"I wouldn't do that Hiei."

"And why not?"

"You'll hurt me?"

"What? How?"

Kurama slowly stood and walked over to Hiei. "This is how." He carefully sat in Hiei's lap. "So if you burn these vines, you burn me as well." 

"Get off of me fox!"

"Not unless I get my reply."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you feel about me saying that I love you, whether that be rejection or acceptance. I just need to know Hiei."  

Hiei looked down. "I…I…"

"Yes Hiei?"

Hiei looked up into Kurama's waiting emerald green eyes. "I…" He leaned forward and took Kurama's lips with his own. Emerald eyes widened for a quick second before he too leaned into the kiss. Savoring the feel of Hiei's lips against his, and the warm feeling of Hiei's tongue across his bottom lip. Hiei slowly broke away and began kissing down Kurama's jaw line to his neck. He tilted his head giving Hiei more access to his neck. He sighed with pleasure when Hiei began to lick a very sensitive spot. Kurama was busy breathing in Hiei's tree scent and running his hands through Hiei's spiky but yet soft hair. Kurama gasped and clutched to Hiei's hair when he felt a pain in his neck and new warm feeling ran through his veins. Slow sucking and licking of the bite spot soon followed this causing Kurama to moan. 

Hiei pulled away and looked into Kurama's eyes, half lidded with pleasure. "Is that a good enough reply?" 

"Very much so."

"Now, will you kindly get these vines off me?"

Kurama looked down at Hiei's chest and fiddled with his shirt. "No, I would rather keep them on."

"WHAT?!" Hiei screamed and shook, as much as he could with Kurama sitting on him, in the chair. "I gave you my answer!" 

Kurama laughed. "I know, I just want to keep them on your for a little while longer." 

Hiei continued to wiggle about in the chair.   "You said you would let me go me after I told you!" 

Kurama shook his head. "I never said, I would let you go. I just said, I would do this till I got my answer. I never said what I would do after I got it." 

Hiei began to wiggle even more. "Damnit fox! What the hell do you plan to do with me?"

"Oh, I can think of a lot of things right now." Kurama messed with the fabric of Hiei's shirt.

"Aren't we the perverted little fox?"

Kurama grinned then yawned. "I'm still pretty tired, how about I just go back to sleep." 

"Sounds fine with me, you'll get off, then I burn these vines off."

"Naw, I'm pretty comfortable right here."

"What?"

Kurama put his arms around Hiei's waist and nestled his head against his chest. 

"Kurama! Get off of me!"

Kurama leaned forward a bit so the chair rested against the desk on two legs. He looked up to Hiei and grinned. He leaned up, kissed Hiei on the lips and then placed his head on his chest again. "Might as well get some sleep too Koi."

"Hn, stupid fox."   Hiei looked down at Kurama whose arms were wrapped possessively around his waist. He wanted to hug him back, but the vines restrained him, so he instead rested his head on top of Kurama's, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes. "Hn, I never got my sweet snow baka kitsune…" Hiei lifted his head up and kissed the top of Kurama's hair. "I never got my sweet snow…my baka kitsune." Hiei sighed and rested his head on his again. "Hn…better be a lot too." He grinned and closed his eyes to sleep.

Ending Authors Note:

WOW! That was long!!! And you've managed to read all of it too throws confetti For such a long story, there isn't a lot of KuramaxHiei action…. like my last one. But it was still good….right?  This story is for freakling (read her stories now people!) as an early b-day gift, writing good hxk fics, and sending me those songs - Teehee, fear my sappy ending o, sorry for anyone ooc-ness…but they were drunk coughs also, thanx to the people who reviewed my other story - and another sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. And about the Jagan having a voice in Hiei's head…I couldn't think of any other way to explain an extra contradictory voice in his head -;;; Anyways…please review 


End file.
